


On va la gagner pour toi

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [34]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Euro 2016, Fluff, France-Roumanie, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 19:56:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15670206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Raphaël, blessé juste avant l'euro, rend visite aux joueurs avant le début de France Roumanie, et revoit Hugo.





	On va la gagner pour toi

On va la gagner pour toi

  
Raphaël grimaça de douleur alors qu'il se dirigeait en boitant jusqu'aux vestiaires de l'équipe de France. Son équipe. Sauf qu'il s'était blessé pendant la Ligue des Champions et qu'il ne serait jamais prêt pour reprendre avant le début de l'Euro 2016. Il restait une demi-heure avant que son équipe n'affronte la Roumanie comme premier match de poule, il leur faisait entièrement confiance. Il était venu les encourager, mais il ne savait plus s'il voulait vraiment le faire, il devait sûrement ressembler à un enfant perdu et blessé, Raphaël pourrait presque pleurer s'il ne se contrôlait pas. Il s'apprêtait à toquer à la porte quand Hugo l'ouvrit, en le voyant, ses sourcils se soulevèrent et sa bouche forma un 'o'. Raphaël lui fit un petit sourire, après plusieurs mois il avait réussi à s'avouer qu'il éprouvait des sentiments pour le gardien, quand Hugo le prit dans ses bras, le stabilisant à peu près malgré sa blessure. Il tapota l'épaule de son ami et ne put que sourire à l'accolade.

  
''Je suis désolé pour toi Rapha... J'aurais préféré que tu sois là avec nous sur le terrain...'' Hugo lui murmura dans l'oreille, son souffle chaud caressant son lobe

''Pas grave Hugo, gagnez l'Euro et ça me suffira.''

''On va le gagner sans problème Raphaël ! Le truc c'est que ce ne sera pas avec toi, et je n'aime pas ça...''

''Oh... Si je ne m'étais pas blessé comme un idiot aussi, j'adorerais reprendre ma place de vice-capitaine.''

''Je t'aime Rapha...'' C'était tout petit, faible, mais il l'avait entendu

''Hugo...? T-Tu m'aimes...?...?'' Raphaël avait peur de lui avouer en retour

''Oui Rapha, depuis le Brésil pour tout t'avouer.''

''Moi aussi Hugo...'' Ils s'échangèrent un court et rapide baiser avant de rentrer dans le vestiaire.

  
Fin


End file.
